


"We'll meet again" - [ Steve Rogers - October/Halloween extended imagine].

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Halloween, October, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: (October) Imagine: In the 1940′s, Steve met you at a ball and the two of you danced. He insisted on walking you home because it was almost midnight, and at some point, you vanished. When he asked about you around town, he found out you died tragically years before when the same ballroom burnt down, but legend has it you always come back for one last dance on October 31st, and you had chosen him as your partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just listen to the song. (Link in story) Trust me. All of it. // This is also based on a very famous legend, one of those that happened everywhere, so god knows where it truly came from, but my Grandfather told it to me <3 I made some changes of course.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Music ] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsM_VmN6ytk)

* * *

 

_1940’s._

It was the October ball that night; a celebration on the 31st to bid the month farewell and welcome November.

The ballroom was filled with couples dancing to slow tunes, women in simple dresses, and men in navy or army uniforms. Captain Steve Rogers seemed to be the only one without a partner as he stood in the middle of the room, but the doors opened and he locked eyes with _her_. People parted like the red sea when she walked in and joined him on the dance floor. She twirled in front of Steve, letting him know she had chosen him, and he was in a daze. He caught her by the waist and grabbed her right hand to lead their dance; for a brief second, their faces had been an inch apart.

 _“Carol.”_ she said when they introduced themselves.

Somehow, Steve was unable to formulate many questions. He was hypnotized by the young woman. Her beauty, and the way she seemed to float when she danced. He paid no attention to his surroundings, or the song they danced to, until he felt watched. Every couple stared at them with warm smiles on their faces, they were the center of attention, and just when Steve felt like asking her if she had noticed, he heard her singing softly, and then everybody joined her.

The ballroom echoed with everyone’s voices, and Steve was mesmerized, even a little embarrassed to be the only one who didn’t know the lyrics. Everybody slow-danced and sang in unison, smiling and staring lovingly into their partner’s eyes. Carol did too, her eyes never leaving Steve’s. But smiles faded and the sweetness disappeared when the song ended. Everyone split up and scattered around, making Steve frown, but then again, before he could inquire, she distracted him.

 _“I must go”._ She said. _“It’s almost midnight”._

* * *

Steve, being a true gentleman, offered to walk her home, even wrapped his jacket around her, after leading her out of the ballroom and feeling how cold her hand was.

They cut through the park. Carol had said her home was on the other side. So they walked through the trees on that foggy night, until they reached her door. Standing before it, they shared a moment of comfortable silence, but the soldier leaned in as he slowly put his hand on the small of her back, and pressed his lips against hers, softly.

 _“Will I ever see you again?”_ Steve asked her once he pulled away.

 _“We’ll meet again”._ She simply said with a grin before walking into her home.

* * *

As Steve walked alone, headed for his house, he realized he had forgotten his jacket. He thought maybe she had kept it on purpose so that they would in fact meet again, so he smiled to himself and made a promise to go back the next day.

* * *

At around 5pm, Steve knocked on Carol’s door, but the place looked different. Perhaps he hadn’t been able to get a good look at it the previous night because of the lack of light, but it looked abandoned, in bad shape. Nevertheless, an old man opened the door.

_“Good evening, sir.”_

_“Who are you?”_ The man asked with a deep frown.

 _“I’m Captain Steve Rogers.”_ He answered with a confident tone. “ _May I speak to Carol?”_

The man stiffened. If he looked angry when he first opened the door, he surely was twice as mad now.

_“You punks still think this is funny?”_

_“Excuse me?”_ Steve asked looking genuinely confused.

 _“People have no respect for anything nowadays.”_ The man mumbled to himself turning around. _“Get off my lawn before I call the cops”._

 _“Sir, I don’t understand… I walked your daughter home last nig-”_ Steve’s sentence was cut short when the man turned to face him again in a menacing manner.

_“I really hope no one ever mocks your mourning for a beloved one, son”._

The door banged shut, and Steve stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

Rogers was utterly confused, replaying the man’s words in his head, over and over again as he found his way back downtown while the sun set. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bicycle bell, and he glanced up to find the paperboy riding past him; probably on his way home after delivering newspapers all day.

 _“Hey!”_ Steve yelled getting the boy’s attention.

The bicycle stopped and the kid glanced at him.

 _“Hi”_ Steve said, trotting up to him _“You deliver the newspaper to everyone in town, right?”_

The boy nodded.

_“There’s an old house, a small one, right on the other side of the park. Do you know which one I’m talking about?”_

_“Mr.Morgan’s?”_

_“Morgan? Does he have a daughter named Carol?”_

_“He had one, yeah”._

_“Had one?”_

_“The Edison Ballroom tragedy”._ The boy said with an apologetic look on his face. _“Not that he would anyway, but people won’t let him forget”._

_“I was there last night. What do you mean?”_

_“It burnt down 10 years ago but it was rebuilt. Mr.Morgan’s daughter was there”._

_“That’s not possible”._

_“She’s in Green-Wood”._

* * *

This had to be a misunderstanding.

Steve knew he had danced with Carol. He had touched her, she spoke to him, sang to him, he gave her his jacket while walking her home. How could she be in Green-Wood?

He looked up at the big sign on the entrance, with an uneasy feeling on his chest, and walked past the gate. He walked and walked, searching for her, hoping not to find her. But what he saw made the hairs on the back of his head stand up, his blood run cold, heart race, and skin crawl.

He suddenly remembered the kiss, then the song she and everyone in that ballroom had sung in a jolly moment before midnight; _“We’ll meet again, we’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again”._

What scares a soldier? This. This before him.

His jacket; neatly draped over Carol Morgan’s gravestone in _Green-Wood Cemetery_.


End file.
